


Backstage

by jenna_thorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-20
Updated: 2004-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a request for a kiss between Lancelot and Guinevere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

Luke shoved at the heavy stage curtain, then batted at it again. She took pity on him and pulled it open with a toe.   
"You know I hide back here to get away from people," Bonnie said.  
"Yeah well, I'm not people, " he said as he threw himself to the wooden floor beside her. "I'm your co-star and love interest." He made smoochy faces at her until she slapped his arm. "Besides, everyone knows this is quiet space, just like everyone knows the 3-D art storage space is make out space."  
"Welcome to high school," she said.  
"Do I even need to ask who you are hiding from?"  
She shot him a glare that should have worked to wither any man's affection, but had clearly failed on occasion. "He's following me around again, so I'm…" she sighed. "He's nothing like Richard Harris."  
"Good thing too. "  
"Huh ?"  
"Richard Harris is dead."  
"Oh…Eww." The silver hoops in her ear jangled as she shook her head to clear the image.   
He scootched down to stretch flat on the floor and stare into the cables of the back rigging. "This is so very nuts. "  
"Yeah, like you can bitch. At least you are in pants."  
"Tights, I'm in tights."  
"Yeah, so? Petticoats here."  
"I'm a 16 year old boy." He shrugged away her questioning look. "Not dealing with it well. Tell me again why we are doing this?"  
"Honors English credit."  
"Which I could understand if we were doing Shakespeare," he said.  
"You'd still be dealing with the whole tights issue," she pointed out.  
"...But Camelot?" he continued over her.  
"Count your blessings. She could have gone with Pirates of Penzance, you know."  
"I could have worn my earring then."  
"But you'd be in tights and a sword."  
"As opposed to oh, wait," he patted his knees, "tights and a sword."  
"At least the tunic is longer than…" she started.  
"Besides, Jack Sparrow.." he interrupted.  
"Don't even, we'd be doing the Andy Gibb version and you know it."  
"Was that Andy Gibb?"  
"I think so?"  
They shrugged simultaneously and laughed when they noticed. He sat up to peel the pointed-toe spats off his ballet slippers and nudged her shoulder. She nudged back and suddenly they were face to face. Not facing off across the debate room table, not arguing Hester Prynne's culpability in Sophomore English, just face to face, almost mouth to mouth. He leaned in to halve the distance but hesitated. She leaned into him instead.

They'd kissed in public on stage, in a dozen rehearsals, in front of the 5th grade students the day before. But this was the first time they'd kissed each other.


End file.
